Wax figures
The''' Wax figures''' are living wax sculptures that appear in "Headhunters." Grunkle Stan stole them from a garage sale and used them as attractions in the Mystery Shack. When people stopped coming to see them, Grunkle Stan locked them away. Soos, Dipper, and Mabel discover the room they are kept in. Mabel creates a wax figure of Grunkle Stan to replace one that was melted while in storage. The twins soon find the figure of Grunkle Stan decapitated and find out that the other wax figures were the culprits. When the wax figures try to kill the twins, the twins destroy them, with the exception of Wax Larry King whose head is still intact and roams the vents of the Mystery Shack. List of wax figures Wax Sherlock Holmes Wax Sherlock Holmes appears to be the leader of the group. He fights with Dipper in the Mystery Shack and eventually on the roof. He melts when exposed to the rising sun. He is based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes, and is voiced by John Oliver. Wax Larry King When discovered, Grunkle Stan called Wax Larry King a "goblin man" because he didn't know who he was. When Wax Larry King attacks the twins, his head is knocked off his body and into a vent, where a rat bites off his ear. Later, he hops in the vent near the attic and answers Mabel's question, saying that the llama hair sweater would be better, as llamas are "nature's greatest warriors." He is also mentioned in the coded message in the credits which, when decoded, says "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." He is based on and voiced by the TV host Larry King. Wax Coolio Wax Coolio assaults Dipper and Mabel along with the wax figures. Later, Mabel uses his head to hit the other wax figures when they are surrounding her. Wax Coolio is based on and voiced by the rapper, Coolio. Wax Richard Nixon Wax Richard Nixon is based on the 37th President of the United States of America Richard Nixon. He is seen doing his V for victory sign. In the flashback scene, he stands with Wax Queen Elizabeth as they drink water/soda. Wax Abraham Lincoln Wax Abraham Lincoln melted in the storage room because of exposure to sunlight from a window with open blinds. Mabel volunteered to create a new statue to replace it. He is based on the 16th President of the United States of America Abraham Lincoln. Wax John Wilkes Boothe Wax John Wilkes Boothe is accused by Grunkle Stan of leaving the blinds open which melted Wax Abraham Lincoln. He is based on the Abraham Lincoln assassin John Wilkes Booth. Wax Groucho Marx After attacking the twins, Wax Groucho is sliced in half by Dipper and makes his final joke before falling apart. He is based on the famous comedian Groucho Marx. Wax William Shakespeare Wax William Shakespeare's arms are melted off by Mabel, but the arms put her in a headlock. While in the headlock, Mabel opens a door and jams it on the arms, so she could attack the other wax figures. after the battle is over, Mabel tosses his head into a fire while it recites poetry. He is based on the world-famous playwright William Shakespeare. Wax Genghis Khan Wax Genghis Khan is seen holding a sword when the wax figures are advancing towards Dipper and Mabel. His face melts when Dipper splashes coffee on it. Later, he gets lured into the fireplace by Dipper. He is based on the Mongol Empire emperor Genghis Khan. Wax Lizzie Borden Wax Lizzie Borden is based on the supposed axe murderer Lizzie Borden. In the fighting scene, she is seen with Wax Robin Hood running towards Mabel to kill her. When she swings her axe where Mabel is, she accidentally cuts Wax Robin Hood's head. Wax Queen Elizabeth II Wax Queen Elizabeth II is based on the Commonwealth monarch Queen Elizabeth II. At one part of the flashback scene, she and Wax Richard Nixon can be seen drinking water/soda. Wax Robin Hood Wax Robin Hood was seen trying to grab Mabel along with Wax Lizzie Borden. But Wax Lizzie Borden accidentally cuts his head off when she tried to swing the axe at Mabel. He is based on the heroic outlaw Robin Hood. SMESE EH SI ONT HWTA CLUNE NSTA AUSBECE EH SI SHA A CRESTE NTRANCEE NI SHI SEOUH/HSAKC This is a decode that might lead to the Grunkle's Secret. Try to decode it! '' Wax Thomas Edison ''This section needs an image, if you have one, please upload it. Thomas Edison appears in the room when it was first discovered, and shortly in the background right before the fight scene. He is based off of the American inventor, Thomas Edison. Wax Edgar Allen Poe This section needs an image, if you have one, please upload it. Wax Edgar Allen Poe was seen in the fight scene. He was one of the wax figures that got slapped in the face by Mabel by using wax Coolio's head. During the flashback scene, he and Wax Sherlock Holmes were taking funny pictures of Grunkle Stan. But when Grunkle Stan woke up they revert to their original form. After Gurnkle Stan goes to sleep, they proceed taking funny pictures of him. He is based off of famous author Edgar Allen Poe. Category:Minor characters Category:Guest stars Category:Creatures Category:Deceased